Stadium
The Stadium (formerly known as Soccer Pitch) is a room in Club Penguin. It is a replacement for the Ice Rink during Summer and Autumn (for the Northern Hemisphere). It was added as a members-only room on August 22, 2008, during the Penguin Games. After the party, the room was opened up to non-members. The Sports Shop Booth After the Popcorn Explosion, the Sports Shop was closed down and the building was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Snow and Sports catalog, was moved to the Stadium, and a small booth was placed in the top right corner. Moving to the booth would take you to Snow and Sports, similar to the "dressing rooms" in the old Clothes Shop. In 2013, when the School was opened, this booth was removed to give space to the new path which connects the Stadium to the School. You now need to click the catalog at the bottom-right corner to open Snow and Sports. Parties *The Soccer Pitch had red balloons, blue balloons, and signs during the Penguin Games. *The Soccer Pitch had pumpkins with face paints and the soccer ball was colored orange and purple during the 2008 Halloween party. *During the Music Jam 2009, a yellow stage was there, with the seats in different places, but there was no ball. *During the Music Jam 2009, when you went over the stage, music played. When you went off the stage, it stopped. *During the Stadium Games, the Stadium had 3 games to play: Target Champ, 100 Meter Waddle, and Jackhammer Rivals. *It was not decorated for the Holiday Party 2010, but when viewed from the Snow Forts it was decorated. 2011 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Stadium looked like a war fight between the fire and water ninjas. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the stadium became a horse race. There are 3 stands: red, yellow & blue. *During The Fair, the Stadium transformed into a bumper car stadium. *During Operation: Blackout, the goals were covered in snow making them look like igloos and the field was frozen. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party and Operation: Puffle, it was set in nighttime. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it turned into a water park. *During the Medieval Party 2013, unlike past years, it got a new design. *During the Halloween Party 2013 there was no Sports Catalog due to the fact that it wasn't sports related. *During the Holiday Party 2013 it looked more like an ice skating rink than a hockey rink. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour,the stadium was designed to look like a cricket field as cricket is popular in India and the room is designed to look like India. There was also a temple like structure on the bottom left side, resembling the Taj Mahal‎‎. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the stadium replaced the Puffle Show. *The Stadium played a major role at the Penguin Cup, as one of the main locations at the party. It was dubbed the Island Stadium, becoming a giant soccer tournament, similar in caliber to stadiums at real life World Cup tournaments. The field was redesigned, and a giant scoreboard was placed on the left side to keep track of team points. The teams competing also changed randomly. Trivia *During the Penguin Games 2008, there was an air ship that had "GOOD DAY" written on the side (a parody of Goodyear). It was removed after the party ended. *There are advertisements for various things around Club Penguin. *There were 3 Booths: A Stadium Announcer Stand, a Food Stand, and a fish dog stand. They were all removed after the renovation. **There are stands like those in the Ice Rink version of the stadium. *On July 11, 2013, a path was added to the School. *To the surprise of many penguins, the Stadium changed back to the Soccer Pitch on March 14th, 2013, but usually the Stadium changes every six months, not three months. *On July 3, 2014, the Stadium underwent a major Renovation, that looks similar to its design during the Penguin Cup, which ended on the same day. **This also makes it the third unexpected renovation on the island, The first was the Book Room (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012), the second was the Cove (Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam). **With this renovation, scoreboards returned, and they update in real time. **However, when there are scores on the scoreboard, when a penguin leaves the room and then returns, the scores are set to 0. Scores may vary between players. Gallery Graphical Designs Soccer Pitch Soccer_Pitch_before_2010.png|The Soccer Pitch from 2008-2010. 1000px-Stadium_July_2013.png|The Soccer Pitch from 2013–2014 (still present in the Club Penguin (app)). NewSoccerPitchJuly2014.png| The Soccer Pitch (2014-Present) Map Icons StadiumMapIcon2008.png|The Stadium as seen in the Map (November 2008 - June 2011) HalloweenParty2010StadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Halloween Party 2010. MuppetsWorldTourStadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014StadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. PenguinCupStadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Penguin Cup. 2008 Stadium1.png|The Stadium during the Penguin Games 2008. Halloween 2008 Soccer Pitch.PNG|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2008. 2009 AdventureParty2009Stadium.png|During the Adventure Party 2009. MusicJam2009StadiumConstruction.png|During the Construction of Music Jam 2009. MusicJam2009Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2009. HalloweenParty2009Stadium.png|During the Halloween Party 2009. 2010 MusicJam2010Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2010. Stadiumgames.png|During the Stadium Games. HalloweenParty2010StadiumCP.png|During the Halloween Party 2010. TheGreatStorm2010StadiumBeforeRain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 (Before raintime). TheGreatStorm2010StadiumDuringRain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 (During raintime). HolidayParty2010Stadium1.png|During the Holiday Party 2010. 2011 Medieval2011_Stadium.png|During the Medieval Party 2011. MusicJam2011_Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2011. Fair2011_Stadium.png|During The Fair 2011. Halloween2011_Stadium.png|During the Halloween Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011StadiumConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011Stadium.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 2012 Medieval2011 Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Medieval Party 2012. UltimateJam2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Fair2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during The Fair 2012. Halloween2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutStadium.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012). cp219.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 22, 2012 - November 23, 2012). 2013 CardJitsuParty2013Stadium.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. TBMSJStadium.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Rink_Medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2013. StadiumHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OpPuffleStadium.png|During Operation: Puffle. 2014 MuppetsWorldTour5.png|During the Muppets World Tour. Stadium PP2014.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. Penguin Cup 2014 Pre Rooms Rink.png|During the constructions for the Penguin Cup. SoccerStadiumpenguinCup.png|During the Penguin Cup. Stadium_during_Turbo_Race_3000.png|During the Turbo Race 3000. StadiumHalloween2014.png|During the Halloween Party 2014. SWF *Stadium/Ice Rink *Stadium Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/311.swf See also *Ice Rink *Stadium Games *100 Meter Waddle *Target Champ *Shootouts Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms Category:Stadium Games Category:2008 Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Penguin Cup Category:Soccer